To Imprison His Angel
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: PxW Based on the themes in my MY WITCH, but is NOT part of the series. Rated M for themes currently, though may conclude with lemon if requested  so if you want it R&R please .
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I had intended to continue my MY WITCH ep 26 with the free time I had tonight, but couldn't resist this one..

Could be one shot, or I could.. Ehem.. Finish.

* * *

><p>Prince Phobos Escanor had always condemned that his name had connected him to his wretched Grandparents, and Great Grandparents, and most of the Escanor line dating back to his first known Ancestor who was the Great King Escanor himself. Even his father, of the family line, had deserved hatred from Phobos; a thing the man was spared only because of the fact that Phobos had had to admit that his father was wonderful. His father had captured and Angel, and Prince Phobos had tried to mimic his father's wise decisions, but long ago it had become obvious that Wilhelmina Vandom did not want his riches or title - something Phobos' mother had also found no interest in - but what had truly turned Phobos from a Prince into a broken man for eight long months, and what was burning out Phobos now hollow soul was the undeniably fact that he'd offered Will Vandom everything, on his hands and knees, and she had merely expressed to Phobos that she simply didn't reciprocate anything he'd proclaimed to her.<p>

But his sister had disappeared, and Phobos heard rumors of her eloping with a young man who did not reside on Earth, nor the Metaworld. And Prince Phobos was no longer going to allow himself to wallow in self pity, and Prince Phobos had seen the side of Good and all that it's Karma failed to bring him, so Prince Phobos was not currently making his way through a deserted corridor with any intent to leave again. No, Prince Phobos smirked. This was his Castle at last, and not his sister's and not his mother's and certainly not his ghastly grandmother's who had all ghosted over his eighteen years of ruling before Will Vandom herself had stopped him. Prince Phobos knew only too well that there was only one living body in these dying halls. The murmurers were dead; Phobos had felt it when it happened, and as he dragged his eyes into the chasm of his murmur room, the ashen black walls confirmed his thoughts. Cedric had burned them. "Phobos.."

Phobos didn't let Will see his smile, by keeping his back to the source of her fragile, whispering voice. He'd thought it' be harder, but hearing her concerned whisper, uttering his name with such a lack of unease.. It would only make it easier. Because if Will Vandom was not about to let him give her everything he had, Phobos would take everything _she _had instead and he could be King, while she remained princess. Because it was time the Angels were shown what it was like. How Prince Phobos had felt as a man under a woman; a child in fact and his sister no less. "You'll be seventeen by now, wont you?"

It was only more satisfying when he turned and her red hair shook. "In January.."

And Phobos smirked in acknowledgment as he let his eyes glaze over her. She didn't look a day over twelve and never had; though it wasn't fair for him to say when she'd been fourteen or near enough when he'd first set his eyes on her. Her rounded cheeks glistened with the innocence she should not still possess after all her years of battle. And her eyes, Phobos grinned at, because he knew that those eyes were still sparkling despite their looking at him. "You know, I would have given you everything Will."

She remained silent and her glassy eyes were surely larger than the suns, themselves; suns that Prince Phobos had sent away for this occasion. Best not let light on the city, when he was about to defile a Goddess. "The moon is up tonight."

She knew. She would have had to know, but she stood before him, wearing jeans and a grey jacket, which seemed to have lasted her over the years. She'd never seemed like one to throw anything away, but then again, Prince Phobos was a one and not a thing. Just the sight of her; standing with no defenses and her Heart entwined in her fingers and around her wrist like a petty bracelet, of which Prince Phobos could take from her too, but now he stepped toward her with no attempt to remove the thirst and hunger from his eyes and the anger in his veins. "You could have had royalty, and you chose-"

Phobos cut himself off, and Will did not flinch at his closeness. It had been her un-rattling charm, that Will Vandom, however much afraid of him, had never once winced at his face, not even when she'd first uttered her request for him not to touch her. But the request had been revoked long ago and Prince Phobos had never burned in quite as scorchingly blistering away as when Will uttered a timid mention of her Caleb. "Your.. Brother.."

And if Will had spent the past three years learning to relax around Phobos, the lessons of life experiences crashed into nothing as she stiffened at his thumb above her lips. The last time, Phobos had acted out of character; two years ago he had felt anew, and had tore his tongue against hers without restraint as she writhed between him and the wall. And then he'd let her think it was only a taunt; that it was their dirty little secret and Prince Phobos had hoped it would make Will see. But this time he intended to feel every shred of Will's half-stolen soul as it ripped and tore and she became as broken as he felt. Will Vandom didn't move; didn't breathe as he caressed the back of his hand over her soft, porcelain cheek and let his fingers slide through her tousled scarlet hair, enjoying more than anything that Will seemed to entrust for him to stop.

Her breathing was soft, and Phobos stared into a fearful mocha as he leaned in to brush his lips over hers. It was some kind of sweet seduction, that her voice quivered with a threatening of tears.. "Please.."

Stop. Don't. Leave me alone. Prince Phobos never heard the end of the sentiment, as his pristine, velvety white lips hit her rouge and already Phobos entire body ached to take her; right here in the ashes before anyone could take her away. His father had captured an Angel, and Prince Phobos intended to imprison his if that was what it took.

"Let me ask you Will," Prince Phobos uttered in breath, against the pinkest, rosy lips which quivered. "Did your Caleb ever have the courage to take you..?"

And she seemed to find her mind then, and backed away with all of her fears in her eyes, and her breaths quickly becoming more erratic. Prince Phobos wondered with a quickly drying mouth, if Will's heart, too, was being startled into pounding against her brittle chest. If so, he'd like to feel it against his own skin, to see if this Goddess would really have the ability to make goosebumps on his skin. "D-don't.. Caleb wouldn't, a-and.. I'll never forgive you."

She seemed happy enough with that, and with good reason, because that truly did used to suffice, and Phobos would once have stopped at her words, if he'd even dared begin. Prince Phobos wondered, as he continued to advance in the slowest motion, if it would sway her any to tell her that he'd never taken a women before. He thought against it no, as Will Vandom needn't know of his weaknesses as he fingered at the zip of her jacket - staring her directly in the eyes as he pulled the zipper down, and smirking inside, though in reality keeping somber, at the fact that Will didn't even have the audacity to fight him. It had always been her strongest point, and had surely saved her of a death from his sister, but Will's strategy _not to fight_, would not save her now.

* * *

><p>I chose to write this specifically, because I haven't really seen more than one fiction that visits the theme of rape, and none of these two characters, so do tell me if it should be continued.. (much in the same two chapter way as I've done my 'When it all becomes a little too much') ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Will Vandom stood; apparently welded to the dirty remnants of a burned hollow room, of which Will had known to be the origin for all of her greatest troubles. And here was the man, letting his teeth graze over her neck as Will felt her eyes well up and her heart dry out. Why had she come here tonight? Will knew that no one was here; rather than a replacement monarch, Elyon's castle had been left to die in her absence, and Will had come in an attempt to merit her selfishness: she was the reason that Caleb had refused to hold up the country.

And now Phobos had returned from a good year of complete vacancy and Will had been too stunned to have the sense to run when he'd made clear his intentions. And now Will could do no more than shake, because his cool fingers slipped over her shoulders and thin strap of a vest, while his teeth sank gently into her neck. Slowly. So slowly. Will's legs felt clumsy and weak, but her strong knees refused to let her fall to the ground. And Will had believed, with all her heart and soul that Prince Phobos could be good again.. But it was slowly fitting into place that most of her soul had been shattered or missing, and her heart hadn't been in it anymore, when Will had visited Phobos in his cell. Nerissa had taken everything, and apparently this good Prince had waited until she'd found her feet to pull the rug from beneath Will and now Will realized that she should have attacked Elyon. She should have bowed to Nerissa in her sleep. She should have stayed in Zenith because burning for all eternity had to be better than the ice of Phobos' lips on her shoulder as he pulled away her tiny sleeve with his teeth.

And then Will regretted the second she'd let out a reluctantly loud, shaking breath. Because his lips had been on hers again, and Will wished she couldn't taste his salty saliva in her mouth as he explored her with his tongue; taking things that Caleb was too feeble accept when she'd given them. But Phobos was strangling her with his musky, aromatic scent, which Will had once blushed to the appealing of.. But now it was drowning her; making her feel dizzy, and hot, and cold; like an allergic reaction to his presence and Will choked out a noiseless cry when she heard her jeans' zipper being opened..

**...**

..And Phobos couldn't resist anymore. From her precious, frightened eyes and her stilted, queasy breaths, and Phobos _could _feel it now. Phobos could feel her heart pumping and was glad that he'd never have to look at her eyes shining with a love for the filth that Phobos had created and stupidly prided as his brother, while now Phobos could see, that Caleb was only the thing between him and his Will. Will was a fragmented soul, and if only his soul had been weaker, Caleb might have simply died away, because even the precious Will Vandom would not deny it if he asked.. Prince Phobos let his robe fall, with only measly bottoms between them as he pulled Will against him; both in their undergarments and he knew she wouldn't have the heart to fight him for long when a tepid, spiritless hand tried to push herself away. "You, Will Vandom, promised not to fight me."

"You promised not touch touch me." It was a desperate, broken voice, and Prince Phobos knew that he must be gone; truly insane, for him to cackle at her broken, crying state. And he had barely touched her, though, Phobos supposed she'd been able to wash away the quick, emotionless kisses that Prince Phobos had ravaged her mouth with once. But now.. Now Prince Phobos dragged his mouth right above her right, barely breast; still hidden within a childish white cotton, that barely hid her beauty as Phobos set his teeth on the thin, shapely cloth.

She'd made a noise when he'd ripped it away; a whimper, more than anything else, but Phobos pushed her weak body to the floor amongst the cinders, and even as he bit against the pale, porcelain skin around her breast, Phobos had had to stop for a moment to admire the many contrasts of Will: the rouging pink of her lips and the brown of her eyes; the tinted peach in her off-white skin against the red of her hair and the black ashes of Phobos lost pieces of soul..

"I have no defenses now.. But I don't hear your Caleb either.." And as Prince Phobos ignored Will's few, feeble attempts to crawl back or away, the thirty year old prince dragged his entire face against her softest white skin on her stomach; holding her arms down with strength as he stopped to inhale her scent - the sweat soaps were very slight, and matched her delicateness exactly, so that Phobos was too enthralled with the notion of her final cotton layer to realize that Will had screamed out when his fingernails dug into and scraped down the skin of the sickly, thin arms he'd been holding down, though when he reached her tiny wrists, he only wrapped his fingers tightly around, before quickly letting go. "Take it off."

He'd said it coldly, with no notion of what she was doing, as he concentrated only on himself for the moment, because he'd been ready before he'd even touched her, and now he was pulsing in desperation; a feeling which only intensified when he turned to the sight of her: half stained in ashes, and curled with her arms hugging her knees to her chest, and her lip quivering as tears smeared pink circles beneath her muddy eyes, and her nose ran slightly, yet Phobos still tugged her arms apart with ease - for any fight in Will seemed long drowned out - and pushed her back against the cold stone floor to press his lips against hers as he slipped his fingers between the edges of her cotton and her barely, shapely hips and literally tore right through the material. She had begun shaking violently, but didn't bother to push him away as he separated, and pressed himself into the space towards her.

She'd screamed into his mouth, when he pushed in one, quick, entry. There was something new, and Prince Phobos wondered if it was to be from Will alone, or if he'd be able to enjoy again, the captivation of eating the woman's soul when she was broken and released. Though Will wasn't really a woman, nor was that soul all of her own, and Prince Phobos grinned against her quaking form, as he continued to eat away at her sobs, as he found a rhythm he deemed suitable for stealing her with.

Prince Phobos almost wanted to give her back now; to see if Caleb would truly take her, now. To see if Caleb could look after something as precious if it was soiled, and Prince Phobos truly wished he could think of it as a possibility for this girl to be a carrier of his child before the night was through. Phobos was not an imbecile, and knew it was an impossibility, but he supposed that Will's frownable infertility would really only have this one chance to console her.

As Prince Phobos felt himself rising, it gave him only more pleasure that with every whimper, Caleb would never be able to be tender to Will again. Prince Phobos found his crest and pinnacle; reaching a Zenith of his own, and echoing his groan throughout the room, as the child claiming to be of age realized he'd reached his peak and she'd let out a frustrated wail to oppose his apogee. And Prince Phobos lay himself to rest still inside her; lusting all over again in the self-destructive anguish emitting from her heavy breaths.

**...**

Will Vandom, lay between the dirty remains of those the same as Caleb, and the one who'd come to make him. And she knew that she'd never see Caleb again, because even if he stood in front of her, Will Vandom could never let him look at her again, and wished not to look into broken emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

He had promised her. Will scraped her fingers listlessly through ashes. Caleb had promised that she would be safe, and with him,_ forever_. _Pánta._ But she found that she no longer had a voice, and Phobos had even pressed his own against her numb lips; the tingle only being of needles reminding her that she had ruined everything.

Even if it was him.

Even if it was Phobos.

She had let him take her for the simple fact that she'd known that nothing would help her. She should have fought and let him kill her first.

Then the Prince of Darkness could do what he wanted. At least she'd never know.

The dead _things _clawed deep into her fingernails as dark dust, and they'd left a greyish tone on her skin; a faint smokey scent still blemishing the air, as Will breathed deeply, wishing that it would choke her. For her to slowly drown there, and to join the dust beneath her before anyone came and saw. Smudges on her face would reside, where her filthy fingers had pushed away filthy tears.

He'd gone to so much effort.. And even Prince Phobos didn't want her now.

It was the sadism that Nerissa had left behind; when Will had felt so alone that she'd almost missed and begged for the taunting voice in her head that had killed most of her - leaving her own self hatred to attempt to finish it once and for all. That was what it was, that Will almost felt a yearning because Phobos had left. With a smirk on his face and his fingers drawing her own insides up her body; tapping her cheek before he pushed them between his lips, with her eyes glued almost malignantly to the sweat rolling down his chest. Mostly wondering at the time if any of it was hers. She honestly couldn't tell: she was drenched in a thin perspiration, but surely it smelt too much of her to be him. She'd wanted him to say something, but all he'd told her was that he might even come back. _Might_. She'd wanted him to say forever. _ Perpetuum._

And she finally found a real reason to regret this; to regret her very own guardianship.

She'd had the audacity to feel a little disappointed.

She might as well.

She didn't know how long it would take for the suffocation of breathing oxygen to destroy her.

**...**

That he _might _come back was an understatement. Prince Phobos had a habit of showing more than he had, and Lord Cedric had watched the entire tantrum with the hilt in one hand, and the tip of a dagger against his finger. Prince Phobos had a _habit_, of regretting his own decisions, or perhaps for once the man would be a man, and he would never come back for Wilhelmina Vandom.

But Cedric knew that Caleb would.

Lord Cedric smirked and took lazy steps towards her; almost lulled by the way that she'd only ignored the echoes of footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Perpetuum._Pánta./Forever. - 'Ancient Meridian'/Greek/English version of the word.__

I simply felt a little uninspired to continue MY WITCH, so I added to this instead. I think it's nae bad - it's mostly because I thought the first sentence was missing from the end of the last chapter.


End file.
